Enigma
by Demonocracy
Summary: Definitivamente, Soo-Won era un enigma. [Fic para la actividad "Extremos opuestos del rey" del foro "El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos"]
1. La Certeza del Rey

**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi.**

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad _Extremos opuestos del rey_** **del foro _El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos_.**

 **Concepto:** 10\. Incertidumbre - Certeza (Propuesto por mutemuia).

 **Palabras:** 250

* * *

 **~Enigma.**

* * *

 **I. La Certeza del Rey**

 **…**

Soo-Won detestaba las incertidumbres.

Por esa razón y desde muy pequeño, él había preferido llenar su mente con certezas irrefutables.

A la edad de cinco años, Soo-Won está seguro de que el cielo es azul; de que la comida que sirven en el castillo Hiryuu es deliciosa y de que el cabello de Yona es del color rojo más hermoso que él haya visto jamás.

A los seis años, sabe que Yu-Hon, su amado padre, es el guerrero más fuerte y valiente de toda Kouka, y que la nación entera espera el momento en que llegue a convertirse en rey.

A los siete años, está convencido de que Hak es el chico más genial, de que Yona es la niña más dulce y de que su amistad puede lograrlo todo.

A los ocho años, Soo-Won tiene la certeza de que su querido tío asesinó a su padre; de que los dioses _–si es que existen–_ no están de su lado, y de que algún día vengará la muerte de su padre y se convertirá en rey de Kouka.

…

A los dieciocho años, sosteniendo entre las manos un peculiar mechón de cabello rojo, Soo-Won tiene la certeza más terrible:

Yona está muerta.

…

Pocos meses después, al encontrarse en algún recoveco de Awa con una sorprendida – _pero viva_ – Yona, Soo-Won sabe que las certezas de su vida han terminado.

 _–Y mientras el alivio reina en su mente al ver aquellos ojos amatistas una vez más, Soo-Won no puede sentirse decepcionado al respecto–._

 **…**


	2. Death Wish

**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi.**

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad _Extremos opuestos del rey_** **del foro _El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos_.**

 **Concepto:** 13\. Vida - Muerte (Propuesto por oxybry).

 **Palabras:** 100

* * *

 **~Enigma.**

* * *

 **II. Death Wish**

 **…**

Aquella mirada, con ojos del color de un cielo en el que se forma una devastadora tormenta, es capaz de congelar a Soo-Won en su lugar.

Es furia contenida y dolor guardado. Es sed de sangre y una traición imborrable.

Es ver a una de las personas más importantes de tu vida odiarte con todas sus fuerzas.

Y saber que lo mereces.

…

— ¡Si vas a morir, primero haz lo que debes hacer, luego ve y muere! —le gritaría Joo-Doh poco tiempo después.

Y Soo-Won se percataría, con cierta ironía, de que ya no recordaba cómo se sentía el estar _vivo._

 **…**


	3. Dinastía

**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi.**

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad _Extremos opuestos del rey_** **del foro _El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos_.**

 **Concepto:** 22\. Padre - Hijo (Propuesto por Narutinachan).

 **Palabras:** 250

* * *

 **~Enigma.**

* * *

 **III. Dinastía**

 **…**

Soo-Won no podía _comprenderlo._

Las miradas que se alzaban, temerosas, siempre que su padre entraba a una habitación. El sigilo con el que las criadas rehuían de su presencia y el temblor con el que los hombres respondían ante él.

Yu-Hon, su padre, era un hombre imponente y Soo-Won lo sabía, no por nada era conocido como el mejor guerrero de toda Kouka, como el príncipe ideal para ser rey…

…pero ese frío que reinaba siempre ante su presencia, ese pesado ambiente que hasta se podía atravesar con una espada…

 _No era correcto._

Su padre no merecía más que halagos y ovaciones; gracia infinita y la mayor veneración. Al reino entero a sus pies, eternamente agradecidos por sus grandes sacrificios.

Incluso si sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre _un poco_ más de lo necesario.

Para Soo-Won, su padre era su más grande héroe gracias a su ingenio y a su fuerza, a su valentía y a su temeridad en el campo de batalla y fuera de él.

A su capacidad de tomar las decisiones más extraordinarias _–y a menudo dolorosas–_ por el bien del reino.

Y por ello estaba enormemente orgulloso de ser su hijo.

Incluso si más de un niño se soltaba a llorar al verlo pasar, incluso si más de una persona se encogía de miedo ante su presencia.

Incluso si los ojos de su abuelo Joo-Nam se posaban en su padre con pesar, _carcomiéndose,_ lamentando todo lo que no pudo ser.

Incluso, aunque Soo-Won no pudiera _comprenderlo._

 **…**


End file.
